Catch Me If You Can
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: *SPOILERS* Should have seen it coming, so why didn't I leave earlier? Rafe had gotten crazier about Henry Avery's treasure since the last time I saw him and with him pissed off with the success of my younger brother, Nathan Drake, he put his anger out on me. I needed help; I needed Nathan. Join Samuel Drake on an adventure in his point-of-view of Uncharted 4 with Nathan and Nadine!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Aaaaaaand it's out! Enjoy!**

"Shit! Go through the window!" I shouted to Nadine as we ran down the hall from her men in Rafe's home during the middle of the night.

Should have seen it coming, so why didn't I leave earlier? Rafe had gotten crazier about Henry Avery's treasure since the last time I saw him in the Panama jail we were in fifteen years ago. He could have already killed me, but after three years, he finally decides to do it. Why?

I heard gunshots as the alarm ranged in our ears while bullets flew passed Nadine and I as she hurried to rush the window open. She quickly looked outside to make sure we weren't going to jump for our deaths and jumped out the window from the second floor. I looked back and saw at least five Shoreline men chasing us down before I took my own jump out the window.

Wind blew passed my ears as I landed on my feet, feeling my age in my knees and ankles.

"We need a way out of here, but there's only one exit!" Nadine said as I recovered from my leap.

"You' think we can jump the walls?"

"It's too high. We're going to have to get my – Rafe's men away from the entrance."

I glanced at Nadine when she corrected herself about Shoreline. She was pissed, but I could tell getting off the property alive was her first focus. Though, I could tell it was also bothering her train of thought.

"How the hell are we going to do that? There's like ten guys over there!"

"We need guns."

Nadine took off running for the entrance of Rafe's home and took cover behind the house's water fountain.

_Actually, I need a gun. You already have one_, I thought as I chased after her, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you have a gun?" I asked her.

Nadine paused on her scan of the front entrance as she lays a hand on her pistol hooked against her hip. She quickly glances at me before focusing back on the guards.

"…You need a gun." She mutters.

I tried to hide a laugh from her, but she heard me and shoved me.

"Look."

Nadine was pointing at a Jeep to our left in Rafe's driveway, but there were three men watching the front door of the house and the driveway.

"Can you hotwire it?" She asked.

"Cover me," I answered before I rushed for the truck in the dark.

Suddenly, one of the guards were heading towards me and I instantly hid behind a bush in the small garden at the front of the house. Nadine waited until the guard walked behind the back of the Jeep then she pounced on his back and took him down.

"Go!" She uttered.

I took off for the passenger's side of the truck and checked if the door was unlocked; it wasn't.

_Shit_, I thought.

I looked back at Nadine and found her beside me with the unconscious guard at her feet.

"I need noise to break the window," I told her.

Nadine pulled out some keys.

"Rafe gave me the spare." She smirked.

I grinned at her as she unlocked the door and got in.

"Well, well, well."

"Just get in."

I hurried to open the back door and got in, climbing into the front passenger's seat as Nadine cranked up the car. The last two guards at the front door of the house looked over at us with their guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Duck!" Nadine shouted as she put the car in reverse and hit the gas. I instantly did what she said and heard our windshield break into pieces as bullets flew into the truck.

"Shit!" I shouted as Nadine spun the car around to face the entrance of the property. Then, she shifts the gears in drive and drove the car away from Rafe and Shoreline, not even caring if she hit someone.

* * *

"I can drive," I said after two hours on the road and away from Rafe.

It was late in the night, we both were tired, and I had a pissed mercenary driving the car we hijacked to cover our tracks.

"I'm fine," Nadine answered as the radio played. It was some country music I've never heard before.

"Really?"

Nadine gave me a side glance then turned up the radio.

"Really."

I turned the radio back down.

"Want to talk about what happened back there?"

"No."

The radio filled our silence in the car.

"I'm not just a pretty face. I'll listen to ya."

Nadine huffed. _Well, at least she's in a mood to laugh_, I thought as I looked back at the road.

Twelve years of living in a shithole of a prison and three years dealing with a rich kid and his obsession over treasure. Then, I hear my younger brother, Nathan Drake, finding all sorts of treasure without me. Thinking I was dead, which I nearly was, but I could have been there with him finding all these lost cites, figuring out riddles, and finding treasure. I wouldn't have had to deal with Rafe being pissed off with my brother at being more successful at treasure hunting, I could have been successful with him.

I sighed and tried to close my eyes to rest, but I was so anxious that Rafe and Shoreline were going to catch up that I constantly kept waking up. I glanced back at Nadine again and watched her. I could tell she was thinking about Shoreline again. I didn't understand why she didn't want to talk about her men just betraying her over money. She was their boss and now she's just cash to them.

_Shoreline_ is a mercenary company founded by Nadine's father who always saw her as just another soldier. Nadine had told me that once she became thirteen, her father constantly trained her using Marine styled exercise schedules every day until he gave her his company. She hated growing up when Shoreline was around, but that was the only thing that helped her father show that she was still his daughter and not just another pawn. And, that was through giving her his company, nothing else. Nadine told me he was extremely strict with her and most of the time she never had a chance to be a teenager.

Nadine yawns, throwing me out of my thoughts and making me realize I was still watching her. Luckily, the road was still her focus.

"I've got some cash for a hotel tonight," I told her.

"They're going to catch up to us if we don't keep moving," Nadine responded.

"We changed out the cars. They're not going to find us. Plus, I don't think they'll expect us to stop anytime soon. It's great cover for the night."

Nadine hesitated.

"…Fine."

* * *

"I'm using the shower first." Nadine instantly said once we opened the door to our hotel room. We couldn't afford two separate rooms, but we had enough to get one room with two beds.

It took us another hour before we found a hotel and Nadine had finally agreed to let me drive at some point since she nearly swerved the car into a tree when she fell asleep on the wheel.

The hotel room was pretty nice. Though there were flower designs everywhere and I couldn't stand it. I was able to see the disgust on Nadine's face too as she walked inside and picked the first bed in front of her. I headed inside and closed the door, locking it behind us.

"We can also – um - take one together?" I offered, clearly flirting with her, but she ignores me. Honestly, I was hoping for her to fuss with me, but I guess her men backstabbing her was really hurting her.

We've been flirting with one another for the past year now, but not one of us went for the next move yet. I don't know if it's because of the treasure or I'm really loving the heated arguments and the sexy playful insults I get from her at times. Shit, I wouldn't even mind being friends with benefits. She's just a damn badass that's hard to get!

"Are you someone who needs to sleep next to the exit?" Nadine asked me. She was staring at me with a uninterested expression.

"No."

Then, Nadine unbuckled her belt to take off her sandy Shoreline flannel from inside her pants. Her t-shirt was next as she slipped it off in one pull over her head, revealing her grey bra. Everytime she moved, he muscles flexed and I couldn't force myself to look away.

_Quit staring_, I thought as she was about to drop her pants, but she looked at me before she did and signaled me to turn around. I felt my neck and cheeks burn as I quickly did what she said. I heard her pants hit the carpet, a few footsteps, and a door opening and closing. I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw she had gone into the bathroom to shower.

I instantly glanced at where her pants were. I was unconsciously looking for underwear, but Nadine thought ahead and went into the bathroom to completely undress in there. I heavily sighed with I realized what I was doing and quickly looked for the T.V. remote as I heard the water begin to run.

**(A/N): Comment & Review! Also, check out my Wattpad! (ashlinport) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Next Chapter! Also, thanks for over 1,000 views through all my fanfics this month! Love you all!**

It didn't take Nadine and I long for both of us to fall asleep. Though, I kept waking up in the middle of the night due to the same nightmare I kept having. What if I couldn't get to Nathan? What if Rafe and Shoreline catch up with us and kill us? Nathan will never know that his older brother was actually still alive.

The dream had me reaching out for Nathan in a dark room while he stood in the doorway with light beaming behind him. Then, he would just shut the door on me. Every time he slammed the door, I woke up and eventually I woke up the next morning with cold sweat against my face and bare chest. I found Nadine already dressed in her Shoreline uniform, putting on her boots at the foot of her bed. I pushed my hand through my hair and pulled my feet out from under the covers, sitting on the side of my bed in my underwear.

"I thought someone like you would be a snorer," Nadine said behind me.

"Good morning to you, too," I responded. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"You didn't want to leave early?"

"You wasn't sleeping well and I don't need you to get yourself killed if we run into Rafe."

I looked over my shoulder and stared at her. _Was she watching me sleep_, I thought.

Nadine had finished tying her boots and stood up to look into the mirror on the right of her. She started to fix her at her curly hair when she noticed I was watching her in the mirror. Nadine paused and avoided eye contact.

"…I wasn't watching you sleep." She admitted. "I was sercuring the area for Rafe and Shoreline. I heard you mumbling in your sleep. Something about your brother?"

I looked ahead.

"Uh…yeah," I answered.

Then, there was a pause between us. I heard Nadine step around the room and move things around before she finally spoke.

"So, what are you doing from here?" She asked.

"Find my brother and go after the treasure."

"Wait, what? Rafe has an army. You and your brother can't possibly go against him."

I stood up from my bed and faced her. Nadine was standing near the bathroom door, frowning at me.

"Nathan and I, even Rafe, has been going after the treasure for years. I just can't give up now. Not with knowing the next step to finding the treasure." I explained.

"You're going to get yourselves killed."

"We can handle Rafe."

Nadine scoffed and turned her back on me to continue fixing her hair in the mirror. She didn't want me to go. At times, Nadine was readable and this is one of the times. I walked over to her and stood behind her, watching her in the mirror. I wasn't completely rested, so I didn't feel like attempting a smile. I just watched her do her hair. Nadine eventually decided to pull it back into a curly ponytail. So, I messed with it.

"Quit." Nadine spat, trying to fix her ponytail, but it was perfectly fine.

"Come with me," I said. "We can split the cash when we find the treasure."

Nadine faced me, leaning her body against the counter while she crossed her arms.

"I'm done with Avery's treasure." She responded. "Rafe has gone crazy for it and you will, too."

"Not if I'm already crazy for you."

I think I actually blushed when I said that. Nadine tilted her head to the side and frowned at me. I smirked back at her.

"Okay, fine. You know what to find to get ahead of Rafe. Do you have a plan if Rafe catches up? Do you even know where your brother is?" Nadine questioned.

"He's living in New Orleans," I answered.

"That's three states away."

"You got someone to get us there, right?"

"I'm not going. How are you even going to explain the fact you've been alive for fifteen years?"

"I'll think about that once I get to New Orleans."

Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"You're horrible at planning." She says.

I scoffed as I noticed her taking a glance below my chest. She realized I was watching her and avoided my eye contact.

"Put your clothes on." Nadine continued, flustered.

I grinned.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I got ways of making you."

"And what's that?"

Nadine instantly punches me in the gut. I leaned over, holding onto my stomach as I moaned out my pain.

"Get dressed." She demanded as she walked passed me.

"Got it." I squealed.

* * *

The more Nadine and I got closer to New Orleans, the more I grew nervous to see my brother again. My whole body was aching and I was iching for a pain killer. It took us about a day to finally drive out of Arizona and we were shocked Rafe and Shoreline didn't find us. They probably decided to just continue on with the treasure. I just hope they don't figure out the next step before I find Nathan.

I thought Nadine had someone to call to get me into Louisana, but apperently she smashed our phones the night we were being chased and all her most trusted and loyal contacts are in another country. So, it would be better for us to drop me off at a train station in New Mexico.

The sun was setting as I was driving this time while Nadine slept in the front passenger's seat. The radio was going with _Today's Hits_ and I only recognized a few rap songs due to the young kids these days. The road was a little more lively with other travelers, keeping me scanning for Shoreline.

I glanced over at Nadine. She was completely relaxed, breathing softly. I was surprized she was able to with what's been going on, but she did say she was going home after she found me a train station. Nadine tries her best to pretend she doesn't care, but she has one of the biggest hearts I've known in a while and I adore it. Suddenly, she moved in her sleep, turning her head in my direction. Nadine's expression wasn't so tense anymore as she had her arms crossed. I faced the road again, smirking.

_She looks adorable_, I thought. _Shit, Nadine. Why' you so complicated?_

Then, the gas light came on as the car dinged. I heard Nadine move again with a groan.

"Shit, what time is it?" She asked, sitting up in her seat.

"Almost eight," I answered, glancing at her. "You didn't sleep long. We need gas, by the way."

"That's what woke me?"

"It was pretty loud."

Nadine groaned again.

"You're adorable when you sleep." I continued, smirking at the road.

"What does that sign say up there?" She asked, ignoring me as she pointed ahead.

I looked where she pointed.

"Nice, gas station in four miles."

"I'll drive."

"I got it, Nadine."

"I want to drive, Sam."

"You've been driving since we ran. I'm fine on taking the wheel for some hours."

"You don't know where the train station is."

I hesitated.

"…Right."

I side-eyed her and watched her watch the road. Nadine was resting her arm against the window with her head in her hand; she was frowning. She still wanted to go home and she wanted to take our separate ways. After three years, I still haven't made a move on her. Now, I'm about to miss my chance at getting the girl. Why am I so afraid at doing so? She has punched me enough to be able to handle another one if I tried to kiss her.

It was quiet in the car again with the radio still playing. I couldn't handle it anymore, but I had nothing to talk about with her as if we haven't known one another for those three years. We learned a lot about one another and here we are avoiding conversation. I didn't want to say goodbye to her; not at all.

We finally took the exit to the gas station and pulled up to the pump. I turned off the car and was about to get out when Nadine stopped me.

"Wait." She says.

I gazed at her as she avoided my eye contact.

"I'm coming with you." She continued.

"To New Orleans?"

"I want to take that treasure away from those bastards."

I grinned.

"Are you sure you're not going to stay with me?"

"No."

"Okay."

Nadine reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. I quickly pulled out mine and showed it to her.

"I got it," I said.

Nadine paused before she placed her wallet in the glove compartment.

"Grab me a Coke."

I stepped out of the car.

"Root Beer's better."

"Kiss my ass."

"Someone's kinky." I winked before I closed the door. I only saw her glaring at me before I headed into the store.

**(A/N): Comment and Review! Also, check out my Wattpad! (ashlinport) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Enjoy!**

It was late at night and a day later when we finally made it to New Orleans. Getting to Louisiana didn't take as long as I thought and my nerves were getting worse because of it. Nadine had helped me find Nathan's job, taking her only a few hours to find _Jameson Marine Inc._ It was a salvaging company just off the docks of the New Orleans and Nadine wanted me to try to see if Nathan was there tonight.

We were in another hotel in New Orleans since I had pickpocketed some dude on the street and was lucky enough to find two-hundred dollars in his wallet. It was enough to get a new disguise for Nadine and I. Plus, the hotel. Though, once we made it into our room with more floral designs, that's when Nadine told me she had her credit card this entire time.

"All this would have been much easier if you would have just used your credit card," I told her as I took a seat at the first bed.

"Why bother? I now know you can pickpocket." Nadine responded, smirking. She was standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but the credit card."

"Drop it."

I sighed.

"Plus, we need to see if your brother is at the docks." Nadine continued.

"What if he's not?"

"Then we'll go tomorrow."

I avoided Nadine's gaze while rubbing at one of my hands.

"…He's going to be glad to see you again, Sam." She said.

I glanced back at Nadine, seeing her smile. I wanted to see Nathan again, but after so many years, will he be pissed if I'm just now telling him that I've been alive for fifteen years and three of them I could have taken the chance to see him again?

"Samuel," Nadine called. I realized I was still staring at her when I went into my thoughts. "You'll be alright."

"Uh, yeah," I responded while quickly getting to my feet and headed towards the door. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Plus, I was being too emotional and that isn't my thing. "Let's go see if my baby brother is at work."

"Hey," Nadine had called again as I walked passed her to get to the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw her walking towards me. I began to tense up, thinking she was about to punch me or something.

Nadine gently laid a hand against my chest when I completely faced her and pushed me up against the door. I didn't know how to react while I felt my chest begin to ache and my face on fire.

_Shit, I need to calm down_, I thought.

Then, Nadine grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

_She kissed me. Holy shit, Nadine kissed me_, I thought before returning my feelings back.

I started to grab at her waist and gently pulled her closer to me. I was in a haze while my body was out of control. I guess Nadine had the same feelings about us splitting apart and I swooned over it. After all this time, after trying to kiss her first, she beats me to it.

I was expecting her to stop, but she got more passionate with every kiss and it was burning me up. I couldn't handle it. My brain kept reminding me of her in her bra. I tried tugging at her belt straps to lead her to the bed, but she pushed herself against me even more and bit my lip. I hummed in her mouth and pulled back.

"Shit, Nadine!" I shouted, checking to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"You're going too fast," Nadine said, making another one of her uninterested expressions, but she was flustered as hell.

I did a nervous scoff.

"Maybe I just wanted you to sit in my lap or somethin'," I responded before licking my lips. I was still paranoid about her bitting me.

Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"You have no composure." She says.

"I do have composure!"

"Then, what's that in your pants?"

I knew my face was beet red once she asked that and that made Nadine giggle. I leaned in to kiss her again, but she covered my mouth with one of her hands and rummaged through my pockets to pull out my wallet. Then, she looked back at me again for a quick second before pushing me aside and heading out the door.

"We need a taxi."

I checked below to the beltline before I left the hotel room to chase after her while fixing at my pants.

"You' mind telling me what just happened back there?" I asked her.

"I kissed you."

"Yeah, but –"

"I won't do it again if you don't want me to?"

_Again_, I thought.

"It's just, I've been waiting three years to do that."

"And, I've been waiting for two," Nadine admitted before she stopped walking to face me.

All this time, she was waiting. So, she made the first move. I'm such an idiot.

"Now, can we go get this taxi?"

I instantly kissed Nadine again and she didn't reject me. I wrapped my arms around her tight and didn't care if anyone saw us. I was just pissed I had so many chances to do this and the day we were supposed to take our separate ways, she decides to make the first move. It wasn't my way of saying I wish I was first or in charge of what's going on between us, it was my way of showing how long I've been waiting to kiss her.

I felt Nadine quickly push me up against a wall, (maybe a door again?) and her kisses were getting more aggressive. I felt her fingers linger onto my belt straps while she pushed her body harder against me. _Move fast, my ass._ I hummed into her mouth again and my body was on fire once more. How long since I've kissed someone? I felt like a kid who's just learning about his body. I was more embarrassed about how aroused I was more than making out with Nadine right on someone's hotel door.

Nadine pulled back from the kiss and began planting pecks at my neck. I watched her and the glistening city in front of me. I wanted this love to keep going, but I reminded myself about something, about _someone_. Why I was even in New Orleans in the first place.

"Sam?" I heard Nadine.

I looked down at her. She was beginning to worry.

"Sorry, I, um…"

Nadine kisses me again.

"I know. It's Nathan."

"Can we finish this later?"

Nadine stepped back from me and crossed her arms, smirking at me again.

"If you don't piss me off."

**(A/N): Comment and Review! Also, check out my Wattpad! (ashlinport)**


End file.
